The Originian
by rellcon
Summary: Shepard and the Normandy crew decide to go on shore leave on Omega just before they test the IFF and something comes up. Majority of the story will be based on the 'something comes up' however I will bring in the aftermath of the collector base strike. Any criticism, questions, and various other things that could improve or praise my story is appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

**Just to let you know, this story is based just before you activate the IFF and the aftermath of the collector base assault. I am also including a character and species I came up with so you know.**

**The originian**

**Chapter 1**

**Hello**

"**Move out of my way Shepard. I wanna see who wins this!" Shouted Grunt as he barged through the massive crowd that massed around two very loud, and very angry biotic humans, blue flashes and violent pulses swirled around the air. Sweeping some of the bystanders off of their feet. This was something half the patrons of the murder's repose would pay to see, and to the other half it was something they would love to do. This was the instigator for the argument, the venue for their R&R. Shepard put one hand over his forehead and let it slide down his face. He shook his head and walked forward.**

"**I'll smear the walls with you bitch!" Jack screamed as she sprints towards Miranda, charging up a literal biotic slap, the gigantic wavy blue wall rushed towards Miranda's side. The echo that followed reverberated throughout the entire bar. Miranda was knocked to the floor, however she got back up, unfazed, and used her own biotic powers to lift, and slam Jack several times before throwing her like a ragdoll.**

"**I would love to see you try, dirty whore." The look Jack gave Miranda was pure, raw, and untapped. This was the look of absolute hatred. Jack began to run at Miranda and Miranda did the same, this was when Shepard decided he should intervene. He ran into the massive circle that surrounded the two immensely powerful biotics, signalling for Grunt to follow as well. As the two women met in the centre of the fight circle Shepard powered up his own biotics and charged straight into the two of them, taking down their barriers and flinging them a few meters. Whilst they were down Shepard looked at Grunt who shrugged his shoulders and lifted the two biotics off of the floor. The two of them looked up to a less than pleased shepard.**

"**Jack, Miranda. I don't think this is what Jacob meant when he said 'Let's have a few nights of R&R, and tear up the streets of Omega'. Kiss and make up, right now."**

"**I hate you so much." Whispered Jack underneath her breath. Regardless Shepard still heard her.**

"**Jack…"**

"**Asshole… I'm sorry Miranda, for nearly kicking your bubbly butt back into that test tube you came out of." she said, the look of hatred not leaving an inch of her face. Miranda looked up into Shepard's dark brown eyes. He cocked his head.**

"**I'm sorry Jack." Shepard smiled and Grunt dropped the pair on the floor. The crowd had dissipated and now all that remained was the fighting portion of the Normandy crew. This was their one break before they test the reaper IFF, and they wanted to use it wisely, meaning next time, they won't listen to Jack. Jacob, Garrus, Zaeed, Tali, Thane, Samara, and Mordin stood by the doorway of the very large club, Kasumi was most likely around but she was nowhere to be seen. They all were silent at first, then everyone except for Garrus started moaning.**

"**That's right, pay up. Thanks Shepard, you just made me one hundred thousand credits richer." Mused Garrus, every single one of the other crew members complaining with the loss of their credits. Shepard and the other three began walking towards the group of killers and professionals. Shepard smiled at himself with the success of stopping someone from dying. It didn't take long for the place to change into a massive array of noise and fighting again, Asari and human dancers decided to take their positions and the music started blaring again. Shepard didn't necessarily like the place but after a few drinks he could tolerate it. All the others seemed to take more of a liking to it than he did, except for Miranda. Regardless they were all laughing and drinking to their hearts content.**

"…**So Grunt charges the salarian, and I tell you what I've never heard a god'amn man squeal so loudly in my life, the bastard damn near shat himself, isn't that right Grunt." Zaeed turned to his large new friend, patting the armour plating on his back.**

"**Ha ha ha…yeah, love killing salarians, not much else snaps better than a salarian's neck." Mordin let out a nervous laugh as Zaeed and Grunt burst into hysterics. Jack and Miranda had split away from each other. Jack was off dancing with some random patrons, and Miranda was on her own, back against a wall. Jacob, Garrus, and Thane were all drinking shots, whilst Samara and Tali sat in the corner talking to some other quarians. Tali drinking her shots through a straw. Thane had clearly had too much to drink as whenever Garrus and Jacob started shouting and laughing he joined in as well. Shepard enjoyed seeing the vast majority of the crew enjoying themselves but he decided to talk to those who didn't seem so happy. He turned to Mordin who wasn't saying much which took Shepard by surprise. He had expected Mordin to at least say something about the drinks, at least. He walked over to the strangely quiet and still hyperactive salarian. He was fiddling with nothing and was mouthing words that no one could hear.**

"**Hey Mordin…"**

"**Hey Shepard, how are things with you, oh good, obviously good, definitely good, hmmmmm." Shepard looked at Mordin with a raised eyebrow.**

"**You ok?"**

"**Hmmmmmmmmm, yes I am fine, just sat her listening to how squishy my people are supposedly, normally wouldn't mind but brandy going straight to my head, can't think, getting annoyed."**

"**Well try to stay outta trouble." Mordin nodded and back to his random and pointless air grabbing. Shepard not exactly content with Mordin's reaction decided to talk to Miranda. Things were heated between the two of them, they had both been talking about what Shepard learnt about her from the shadow brokers personal dossiers. They had been trying for what they could call a relationship in these frantic times, and all she wanted was to settle down. But after Shepard learning that Miranda couldn't conceive a child that dream seemed distant and she felt like she wasn't worthy of him, even though he always told her otherwise.**

"**Hey Miranda…" He said walking towards her. She looked up, eyes still ablaze with anger, however she tried to make herself smile, which didn't work out well.**

"**Hey Shepard, what are you doing over here. I thought you were off having fun with the rest of the crew."**

"**I was but… I came to see if you were alright, you look mad."**

"**Yeah, well, not exactly a big fan of Omega, especially this place." She moaned for a little while before Shepard leaned in. His lips met hers and she didn't resist when his tongue began exploring the insides of her mouth. She breathed out of her nose, and started to flex her tongue around his. They stayed like this for a while before Shepard moved away.**

"**Listen Miranda I know you don't like it here, but the drinks here are the same in any other club. Go off and enjoy yourself. For me." She looked into his eyes for a second, allowing herself to get indulged in the rich, dark, brown that is his eyes. So wise, so sad. He carried his loss understandably, yet he also carried a sense of compassion and love. That's what she loved about him, how confident he was, and how he always knew how to do the right thing. But he did so not for personal gain, but for the betterment of the galaxy. He never killed without reason, and he always made sure everyone came out of whatever problems they were in if he could. She stopped staring into his eyes and blinked. She nodded and walked over to Jacob, Garrus, and Thane. Her big, perfect, round, plump butt swaying from side to side. He smiled at himself, unable to contain how lucky he felt. He would have carried on staring had he not felt someone breathe down his neck. Then came a voice that sounded very familiar to him.**

"**Hey Shep, wipe your chin you're dribbling." Said Kasumi, not materialising into view like she normally would.**

"**Ha ha, very funny Kasumi, why are you still cloaked, go enjoy yourself."**

"**Who says I haven't been enjoying myself, you won't believe how many people leave their credit chits just hanging out of their pockets, besides I know a few people here, all of them want me kind of dead so that's why I'm hiding. That and you're being watched, listen head over to the bar and I'll show you what I mean." And with that her voice trailed off, humming to herself, Shepard walked off towards the bar and in a few seconds an uncloaked Kasumi came and sat next to the commander.**

"**This ain't another attempt to steal the Normandy's keys off of me is it? I told you there wasn't any anyway."**

"**I still don't believe you in the slightest. Have you seen the keyholes to some of the maintenance tunnels running along the nose of the Normandy?" She said turning a little to the left "Out of the corner of your eye to the right, you see the hooded man leaning against the wall." Shepard looked to his right and as expected he saw the man.**

"**Yeah I see him. No arms on the jacket." Kasumi nodded.**

"**Yeah him. I'm gonna get up and cloak, keeping an eye on him. Use your earpiece I know you have it on you. I'll keep in touch." And with that she got up and disappeared. Shepard hadn't taken his eyes off of the shady figure. Then he blinked. No one was there. Shepard raised an eyebrow and put a finger on the earpiece.**

"**Kasumi he's gone…" He stopped as he felt someone breathe down his neck again. He didn't turn around as something pressed up against his back.**

"**Tell Kasumi not to interfere with this affair, or I'll rip you a new one." Growled the man stood behind him. His voice was weird, the accent he had was kind of quarian save the fact that he was growling. Shepard took a deep breath.**

"**Whatever you are, listen. Every enemy I have made has ended up dead in some way. Do you really want to do this? All of my crew are behind me, you wanna risk your life threatening me?"**

"**I have no fear of you or your crew, none of them know of this happening and even if they did, and they get in my way. They would die. Tell Kasumi to get from behind me. Her smell is almost intoxicating."**

"**Kasumi…" Shepard heard the sound of a deactivating cloak system and Kasumi moved towards Shepard's right.**

"**I'm sorry Shepard. I let you down." Shepard shook his head and mouthed the words **_**It's not your fault. **_**He got out of his chair. The man directed him away from the crew and they went into the male restroom. Once inside the man pushed Shepard forward. Shepard turned around glowing with charged biotics, but his face met the barrel of a pistol.**

"**Well. Hello, commander Shepard, it's nice to finally meet you…"**

**Reviews are appreciated and I hope you enjoy the first instalment of my mass effect story. Depending on the feedback I might just actually attempt to finish this story unlike my other one. (Ratchet and clank one, didn't do as well as I'd have liked it too so I'm dropping it for a while.) But I do hope this one does better. I hope you like it and any criticism is appreciated. Oh and any mistakes I make throughout the story such as misinformation something I completely miss out on in the mass effect universe, please let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok then so thank you Blaze 420, you have made me ponder on the things you stated. Thanks for that, and I feel that I should apologise for how long it has taken me to upload such a small chapter.**

**Chapter 2**

**What is the point**

Shepard tried to stare into the hooded man's face but all he got was the hood. The hooded man shouldn't have been able to see at all, but here he was, not faltering his aim in the slightest. They stood there in complete silence, nothing but the automatic flush of the urinals to break that airborne awkwardness. The hooded man let out a sigh, and started patting his leg with his free hand. "You gonna say anything or are you just gonna stand there letting the piss that's all over the floor soak into your boots" Shepard looked at the floor in disgust.

"So that's where the smell is coming from."

"It's ten times worse for me, trust me."

"I can't trust what I can't see."

"You shouldn't trust what you can see, but everyone other than me does, you place your trust in your crew, and that could come back to bite you in the ass. I never have that problem." Silence followed these words. Shepard not knowing what to say with the man once again patting his leg as he grew impatient. Shepard started scanning the man stood before him, trying to see whether or not he had some sort of advantage. Nothing. Just outward appearance. The man was a little taller than himself and stronger looking, both arms wore tribal tattoo's rising on both of them and that was it, that was all that could be seen. Shepard breathed in.

"So… why are we in here."

"Seemed an appropriate place to ask you something. I need a favour and I need you to say yes, otherwise you die." the man shrugged his shoulders as he said this. "I need your help with…a personal matter, help me with this and I pledge myself to your fight against the collectors…" Shepard raised an eyebrow.

"Did the Illusive man set this up?"

"The Illusive man believes I'm dead. Like a lot of people, so no I haven't been sent by the Illusive man. I'd be surprised if no one knew of your fight against the collectors anyway. It's all over the extranet, and the extranet made it sound like you need all the help you can get. So I had this brilliant idea pop into my head, a favour for a favour, you could help me and I could help you. I just need to force your hand is alll." Shepard was amazed. This man didn't look like the kind of guy who would plan things out. He looked like the kind of guy who stabbed first and ran away from the questions later.

"You could have just told me up front. What's the point of this."

"I don't trust anyone remember, are you going to help me or not?" growled the hooded man, slowly putting pressure on the trigger. Shepard didn't like where this was going. He didn't want to die, not because he was afraid but because if he did, who could possibly stop the collectors. His team was capable, but Shepard was the only one who could truly lead his crew. No one else was as inspirational, fearless and loyal as he was. He took a deep breath.

"How can you expect me to help you..." the man pushed his gun into Shepard's forehead.

"Fear."

"Shep, jump!" Shepard smiled as the voice he knew all too well rang inside his ears. He did as he was told and an electrical current swept through all the liquid bodily fluids, that was spread across the whole floor, shocking his captor, making the man fall to the floor. The hooded man started screaming in pain as his body encased all the electricity. He didn't stop screaming for a while, even though the current was only strong enough to stun someone, but he carried on screaming, louder and louder as the seconds rolled his screams stopped and his body went limp. Shepard ran towards the silhouette of Kasumi, patting what he did originally think was her shoulder, until it squished a little. "Hey, don't touch what you aren't allowed to…at least not when you have an audience." she mused as she materialised into view, making Shepard realise just where he put his hand. His brown face turned red and he removed his hand from Kasumi's chest straight away. She giggled and turned to look at the now incapacitated man lying on the floor. "Shepard, you wanna see what he looks like."

"Why do you wanna see his face Kasumi?"

"Why not? He seems to know me so you know, curious. Right then let's see what you are…well. That was much duller than I imagined."

"Why, what does he look like? Is he human?"

"I don't know… his face is encased in metal, hooked into his head, except his lips, chin and a one way visor. He's got lovely brown skin."

"Is he dead?"

"No, just unconscious. I think. I'm no doctor but he is alive… I think." Shepard rolled his eyes. He wasn't sure on what to do with the unconscious body, that was now drenched with the liquid waste of a thousand different men who struggled to aim properly. There wasn't much point in leaving him there.

"Kasumi go get Grunt. We might need some help…"

**Sorry for how bad this chapter is it's an absolute brain fart… yes I said that. Oh and if there are any mistakes you notice that I didn't fix tell me. I hope you enjoy what I don't like and I would change it but I can't think straight.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the late upload, not going to pretty up the reason as to why I hadn't uploaded yet. I lost the charger for my laptop…something only I could do. Anyway hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 3**

**The awakening**

He woke up. Cold. Hungry, and confused. He couldn't think straight and his head felt like it had been hit repeatedly against a wall. He felt his clothes on him but the chill of metal against his body was still present, something he realised he wasn't very fond of. He was going to get up, but then he heard voices. "Argh we should just toss him out an airlock, no one would care." said someone who sounded like a krogan, and a young one at that. Then he heard someone who sounded older, female and human.

"Grunt you've said that five times now. We are not going to throw him out of an airlock. Shepard wants to speak with him…" she stopped as something scraped across the floor behind the him. The sound was horrible. His powerful sense of hearing only heightening the screeching that hit his ear drums. "…So I don't think it would be a good idea to kill him do you?" the woman said as she knelt over him. Scanning his body with her omni tool. "Ok then let's see what we've got now…ok vital signs unchanged, heart rate normal, breathing patterns okay…genetic mutations found, unknown types of mutations…species…unknown still. Hmmm. Might want to let Mordin come down some time soon. Ok then Grunt I'm done here, let's go."

"Good. I need something to eat, you think Gardner's serving noodles today." the man heard footsteps and the horrible shriek again. Then, nothing. He lay there and waited for what seemed like an eternity. He couldn't move, yet he had feeling and he could think. His eyes began darting around, taking mental pictures of his surroundings. He began shivering and let out a shaky breath. _Fuck, what in Ashrena's name is going on._ He whispered in his head, still pained from the shock he received many hours ago. He tried to stand but fell over instantly. He felt sick and he started seeing double.

"Oh…no, not this again. I wish techs would just go and die." he stood up again, ignoring the nauseous feeling he felt inside his stomach, and he blocked out the swirly feeling he had inside his head. He blinked several times trying to sort out his temporarily impaired vision. Slowly he began to make out walls, which then turned into crates, with a piece of metal panelling as a makeshift door. He walked over to the makeshift door and stared at it, coming to the realisation that his body wasn't yet capable of lifting that , however he did realise the makeshift cell had no roof and the crates were placed in awkward positions, making them easy to climb over. The man smiled to himself. "Idiots." he said as he jumped and grabbed onto one of the crates. He hopped onto the crate above that one and carried on going until he flung himself over the makeshift wall, landing on all fours on the other side. He looked around and noticed he was in a cargo bay. Which helped explain the crates, just not how they got there. He got up from his feral stance and clicked his neck several times, putting his hood up. He sprinted towards the elevator.

Jack hummed a little song she heard not long ago on the extranet. It was a sad and old song, made by some now dead musical group that she didn't care to know about. She found it amazing how even old human videos could be found on the extranet. The majority of old human videos anyway. She pulled out a small book she kept underneath her bed. The title of the crude and battered set of poorly held together pages read 'My only friend'. She pulled out a pen and began to write in it.

_Dear now very shitty diary._

_Our night out was cut short as some idiot decided to try and take on Shepard. You either have to have a serious set of balls, a whole lot of drugs and alcohol in you, or a serious case of fucktardism. I know I say this a lot and that I'd ever say this too his face but Shepard is one hell of a guy. I don't say that in the way of relationship but in the way of leadership…friendship. He tries so hard to make sure everyone comes out in one piece, and as proven even when someone is holding a gun to his head he wouldn't just kick their ass. He'd try to sort it out, make everything right. Had I been the one with a gun to my head, I'd have kicked that guys ass with a shockwave so powerful what's left wouldn't even be visible through a microscope…anyway enough about that, Miranda pissed me off today…_

Jack stopped writing as she heard the sound of footsteps. She rolled her eyes and quickly threw the book underneath her bed. She looked up expecting to see Shepard, but was surprised to see the man who she saw getting dragged onto the ship by Grunt. Silence filled the air for a few seconds and no one moved. The man then slowly put his index onto his lips, telling her to be quiet. She wasn't one for listening though. "Don't you tell me…" she couldn't finish as a fist forced itself into her temple, knocking her out cold. The man didn't want to have to do that, but he needed to be silent, and unseen. He wanted to talk to Shepard alone. He picked up Jacks limp body and placed her on her bed. Her eyes were wide open and her tongue was hanging out of her slackened mouth.

"I'm so sorry about that." he closed her eyes and flicked her tongue back into her mouth, closed her jaw and pushed her onto her side so it looked like she was asleep. He turned to look at one of the holes leading into the maintenance shafts and dived inside.

_In the cockpit…_

Joker was enjoying his little break from the helm, relishing in the fact they were not told to leave the docking station. His mind cherishing the life he wish he had, and that life involved lots of women and non-breakable bones. Then he was awakened by a familiar synthesised voice. "Jeff."

"Urgh, what? I've been asleep for five minutes, not even the cripples get down time on the job…what do you want EDI?" he turned to look at the blue hologram that had appeared moments ago.

"I just wanted you to know that someone is using the maintenance shafts…and rapidly making their way to Shepard's cabin."

"Oh shit, any life signatures inside the cargo bay."

"Only one, and that's crewman Hawthorpe. He is working on the shuttles engines."

"Awww shit, ok then alert the crew, tell everybody our guest is awake and on their way too Shepard…why is Shepard on everyone's hit list nowadays?"

"It is likely due to the fact that he is a key war figure and an exceptional fighter who has made…"

"Please…don't EDI."

_In Shepard's cabin…_

Shepard woke up when he heard the door open. He looked up towards the door, blinking multiple times to get the sleep out of his eyes. No one was at the doorway and Shepard didn't know what to think. "Faulty door, going to have to get that fixed…" As soon as he said that he heard a chuckle. Looked up and he saw what he thought was a person on the ceiling, until he blinked and he disappeared. He turned his head on his side and as soon as he blinked, the hooded man was stood above him. Shepard hadn't been so scared in his life. He dived out of bed and through fear, threw a warp field at the man. The warp field was deflected by the man's own barrier and they stood there. Not fighting back. "Well, that wasn't very nice was it?"

"…Why are you here?"

" I want to talk…I figured since you didn't kill me you'd want that, so here I am, may I ask of your name?"

"Commander…"

"First name…" the man interrupted. "I already know your last name."

"…Derek…Derek Shepard."

"Your parents could have picked a name that fitted your last name, John would have been a good substitute."

"My parents were simple…what about yours, what's your name?"

"Arin di Shov, if you want the small version. The long version is Arin di Shov Meera-venar, karn-tarnar lesh meenan. It's not an inherited name I chose it. Regret it now but it serves as a reminder." He walked towards Shepard and stopped when there was about half a metre between them. "So listen. I want you to help me with something, and I can't tell you anymore other than the fact that it's personal, if you can help me with this then I'll fight for you. That's a pretty decent deal if I say so myself." As this was said Garrus and grunt barged into the room. They both held u their weapons and the hooded man turned his head slightly. "So, what do you say." He offered his hand, and to his surprise Shepard took it without hesitation.

"Welcome aboard the Normandy Arin."

**Hope you enjoyed it to be honest I personally quite liked this one as I was writing it. Regardless would like some feedback on whether it was good or bad, interesting boring, grammar you know what I'm on about anyway. Also would like to apologise again for the lateness of this chapter, believe me I felt really stupid for losing it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok sorry this one took so long to write I left the chapter at an awkward point but I'm still constantly trying to think of decent stuff to write. Which is hard for me, ok.**

**Chapter 4**

**Privacy**

The nerves kicked in as the elevator doors opened. She breathed in, the voice synthesiser warbling her breaths. Her shaking making her nearly drop the metal strips she was told to bring down, however, fear wasn't the only thing she felt on her way down. She was just as curious as she was afraid of their newest addition to the crew. She had been unnerved by him since their small conversation beforehand…

"_Hello Arin, Shepard tells me you're joining the crew." Arin turned and nodded._

"_So quarian…are you the fucker who fried me in the bar." He growled as he slowly made his way towards her. He was taller than her so he had the fact he had dominance over her felt menacing._

"_No. Why?" Arin put on a fake smile. She couldn't see the top half of his face, but she could feel his eyes eying her up. Scanning her body, why she didn't know._

"_No reason…"_

Tali took another breath before walking towards the makeshift home in the corner of the cargo hold. She stumbled over her own feet.

Arin awoke to the sound of a body and metal hitting the floor. He jumped off of his makeshift bed and made his way out to find Tali, face down on the floor. "Tali!" he ran over to her when she started moving. _Damn it, come on Tali pull yourself together._

"I'm fine, Arin…"

"What are you on about? You could have ruined the metal. I can't make what I need to without it…here take my hand." she did as she was told and she was hoisted onto her feet. She didn't need to pull herself up because he did it all for her, lifting her as if she was a life size quarian doll. He then went and picked up the strips of metal. "I can't be bothered to pick up that piece, can you do it for me please?"

"Urrrr…yeah sure. And thank you." he started walking off.

"No problem…"

_Ten minutes later…_

"Arin your hand is bleeding." he looked at the flesh wound in his palm and then just carried on bending the strips of metal in a long curved shape. Tali had sat there for what felt like an eternity watching him twist and bend the metal, however she kind of enjoyed it. Watching his muscles tense up when he had to push really hard to twist the strips of metal into a coiled string. She enjoyed watching men work, especially Shepard. She just couldn't tell him how she felt now without getting assaulted by Miranda. Arin had noticed she had spaced out since she was staring into the floor. In which case he decided to say something.

"Oh well, who cares. I know I don't. Besides that way my bow can get a taste for battle…" Tali put her hand over her visor.

"A bow, really?"

"Yes really. I hate using guns, it doesn't feel right. I grew up using a bow after some shit went down back home." he said as he finished coiling what would soon become the string for the bow.

"Right…so, what's with the mask?" he stopped what he was doing for a second, and then carried on.

"It's…a slave mask. I was a slave."

"Really?" he looked up at her and put the strips of metal on the floor. He leant forward, close enough for her filters to allow the smell of his breath through into her nose. His breath smelt weird, like a mix of blood and mint.

"Yes really Tali, It's been a mark to show my 'mongrel' heritage for pretty much my entire life. I've tried everything to try and get it off, cutting it, prying it. I've even given myself severe concussions and a lot of brain damage head butting things in an attempt to crack it open but nothing works! You wanna know the worst part, it's the hooks. It's dug in just enough so that if I ever eat or twist my head it tears through the same internal scars that I have worn for every year of my life save the first fifteen years of my childhood…sometimes my face just drips blood, sometimes I become unconscious because I lose too much blood, and I haven't been able to see my face since then, not even I know what I look like! I just have my childhood memories to go by but that's not enough. I tried to get help but no one would because I didn't have money. I was the runt on a planet that couldn't give two shits about me…" he stopped when he heard someone clear their throat to his right. Tali let out a sigh of relief. "…Hey Shepard."

"Indulging Tali in a little story I see."

"Yes, yes I was…listen if the two of you don't mind I prefer privacy. Can you fuck off?" Tali got up immediately and made her way towards the elevator. Shepard stayed behind though.

"Why don't I go and get Kelly. You look like you need someone to talk too."

"Do as you please…however I'll just make her sit there and watch me work. I won't say a thing."

"We'll see…" Shepard left Arin to his work. Arin felt something hit his boots and he looked down and noticed the small pool of blood he had made with the blood that came from his hand. He stopped working to rip a bit of his jacket off. He ripped a bit off the bottom and wrapped it around his hand, then carried on with his work, allowing himself to get lost in thoughts. _Gone to get the counsellor. Wouldn't help, they don't understand. No one ever has…_

**So there it is I hope you remotely enjoyed it. If you didn't and you have something so heart breaking to tell me about my story please don't hesitate to do so…I have no emotion. But if you like it then tell me that as well because in that case I do have emotions.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Testing weaponry**

"Hey Shepard. I'm going back onto Omega. I left something behind." said Arin as he made his way towards the airlock. Shepard raised an eyebrow and ran after him.

"Arin I just talked Kelly into coming to talk to you. You should stay…"

"No I've gotta go. I'll speak with her later…" and with that Arin walked off the ship and onto the streets of Omega. "…Time to test this out."

_A couple of minutes later…_

The streets of Omege, One man's grave and another man's opportunity… or their hunting ground. Whoever he killed was in some way shape or form a criminal so no one could question why he did it. But he had never cared about the consequences and now he was off to do the same things he has done before. He had been sprinting as soon as he left the Normandy, sweat rolling off of his face. It had been a while since he allowed himself to become feral. Allowing his mind succumb to the will of the hunt. He sniffed the air and listened out for the sounds of a lone wanderer. Nothing. "Time to move." he ran off the side of the building and landed on top of a skycar, the driver panicked and did a barrel roll. His reaction was to extend his claws and pierce through the top of the skycar to keep himself on top, arms and chest tensing to prevent snapping. He retracted his claws... and fell, eventually landing on all fours as he always does. The blood that had filled his head had started to spill out the holes under his chin and the back of his neck, making him feel woozy for a second. "Shit." he touched his chin and wiped away the majority of the blood, then he licked it off of his hand. He was spurring himself on, filling himself with adrenaline so he could carry on with his hunt. He didn't exactly know what he was hunting for. He just wanted to kill something. He had these thoughts that told him this, it was what he believed was right, what he believed stored the balance in the galaxy. Plus he loved making people suffer. He carried on running.

"Alright then drop the eezo off here; wait for the buyer to show up. Heto, Reela. Come with me, we're gonna scope the area make sure the buyer isn't planning on making any kind of move." Arin popped his head around the corner. A sick smile played across his lips as the eclipse mercenaries set up a tainted element zero deal.

"Perfect." He whispered. He looked around, scanning the area for a higher vantage point. "Ugh. Gotta climb I guess." he scrambled a nearby wall and awaited the small squad that would be nearing him very shortly. He sniffed the air. "Now…"

"…So Reela, you thought about it yet."

"No Heto…I have some decency, plus I'm not into guys. I've told you this hundreds of times." they neared a shadow.

"Well, stop flirting with me and then maybe I'll stop making passes…" he stopped as a pair of hands thrust out of the shadows and pulled him in.

"Haha, that'll be a day, it's fun watching your reaction to my false interest. Anyway where did the captain go…Heto." Reela turned around to find she was all alone. Heto's muffled screams couldn't be heard at all from behind Arin's large hands, not until Arin moved his hand and hacked away. His claws ripping through the flesh of this pathetic salarian, soon cutting through bone and internal organs. "Heto!" Reela sprinted as fast as she could, blood pumping around her body faster than ever before, the screaming making fear almost impossible to faze. Arin's pupils shrunk as he heard footsteps grow louder in volume and faster in pace He dropped the crudely head of the salarian on the floor. "Heto! Heto, where are…you." she saw the scattered remains of Heto strewn across the floor. Arin licked his lips.

"You…are delectable." she raised her gun and fired a few shots. They all bounced off of his barrier. He shook his head several times before charging into her. But instead of knocking her over he raised her off the ground with his right arm, gripping her neck tightly. He let out an evil, dirty laugh. He moved her scaly face towards his, slowly baring teeth as she inched closer. He could hear her heart pounding against her chest, each throb of blood coursing through her neck he could feel. Her small gasps for breath clogging up inside her throat.

"P-pl-please…" she whimpered, a lone tear slithering its way down her face.

"Begging, haha…you're sooo beautiful." their faces were centimetres away from each other now, close enough for her to smell his weird mash up of smells that came from his mouth. He pushed her that little bit closer and forced her into a passionate kiss. She struggled and tried to push him away but found it to be futile. His long tongue reached further and further into her mouth, eventually reaching into her throat. She started choking. He pulled away quickly, dropping her onto the floor. She looked up at him, blue eyes full of hope, and fear. Then he savaged her, ripping her apart, blood splashing and spraying all over the walls. Her screams of absolute terror and pain throughout the night air. Then he feasted, eating what he wanted too and just tossing away what he couldn't be bothered to deal with. He ripped open her chest pulled out her heart and devoured it. He was a brutal predator, an animal and he knew it. He stood up, and roared. His sated taste for blood reminding him of what his blood demanded of him. He then pulled out his bow, and prepped an arrow and headed straight towards the eezo dealing. He fired one arrow and it pierced right through the mercs shields and skull. The other one didn't have time to react before he got whacked across the face with the bow. Arin then grabbed the man's skull and crushed it. He heard footsteps behind him and he prepped another arrow twisting his body as he fired the pointed projectile, brutal serrated edges sticking out the sides, each arrow covered in Arin's blood from the twisting of the metal. He heard something rip, a surprised gasp and then a satisfying thud. "I think this will do well enough in actual combat and not just…whatever this pathetic display was. I think it's time I cleaned myself up." and with that he looted several credit chits from the dead bodies and ran off, satisfied with his field test, and his filled stomach. He free ran his way towards the shopping district.

"Give me a new set of trousers for however much these make up." Arin threw the chits on the table, keeping a close eye on the automated turrets that were focused right on him whilst the turian picked up the blood stained pieces of metal. He looked at them with disdain and took them over to a machine, put them in and waited for the funds to come through. His eyes widened at the amount that came up on the screen. He beckoned for Arin to walk in and pointed to where the clothes were. Arin first looked at the amount on the screen. "Is that a lot of…credits." The turain turned around and nodded, slowly. Arin walked towards where the trousers were kept and his eyes fell upon an armour set. It was a tribal over all made out of bones and tanned skin that he was very familiar with. "Hey, turian. Where did you get this?" the turian turned around.

"Oh that, some weird looking man came in here with it, said he wanted to trade it for something modern…"

"What did he look like?"

"Look pal you ain't exactly of any authority in here…"

"You can keep the change for whatever you'll sell me this for." the turian looked surprised, and then pulled his species equivalent of a smile.

"Well then that changes things…ok then well. He was dark skinned a bit like you but lighter. He had awkwardly long teeth that kind of hung out of his mouth, hair like worms…but really long and made out of hair. Oh and his eyes they had two iris's each eye. One green and one red."

"Hmmmm." he squinted his eyes and picked the armour off the rack, it had no weight to it. It was real, not a fabrication. For the first time in a while. He felt scared. "When did you get given this."

"Yesterday." Arin ran outside and threw up all over the walkway. He wasn't just scared now. He was terrified. He walked back into the shop, picked up the armour and walked out, leaving a surprised, confused and very happy turian to his own devices…and the ton of credits he was left with.

**Could have been better but I mean I noticed something…I don't write third person stories as well as I write first person ones and I spent the god knows how long contemplating on whether or not I should change this to first person and I decided against it, and sorry about the mess up with my chapters I did fuck up a bit.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Of all the asari…**

Sweat rolled off of Shepard's face. His pounding heart and heavy breaths synchronising with the cascades of pleasure he felt throbbing from within his manhood, eyes rolling into the back of his head as he pounded Miranda harder and faster. Her screams of pleasure only increasing his arousal to the point where he felt himself nearing his end. It was always her who made him finish up, every time she came he couldn't bear how tight she'd get as her walls enveloped his big, hard cock. He made one last, deep push, making her moan one last time, before pulling out as he climaxed, spraying his sticky whiteness all over her glistening breasts. She was surprised with him this time. He lasted a whole ten minutes longer than the last time, and on top of the fact she came twice. Derek rolled over and they lay there for the best part of ten minutes, panting like dogs. The air was thick with hot, steamy moisture. Making it harder for them to breathe than it already was. "Shepard." she panted, the words barely making a sound as they left her mouth.

"Yeah."

"You, are, amazing." Shepard laughed a little and got up making his way towards the bathroom.

"I know." he splashed his face with water, the quick freeze waking him from his physical state of fatigue. He looked at the reflection in the mirror. His hair dripping wet from the water and the sweat. He didn't look much better than he did during the skyllian blitz, in fact the only thing missing was all the dirt and blood. He laughed at himself, looking down into the sink, wondering how he went from fighting batarians to defending the galaxy a second time in a row from gun toting bugs and gigantic sentient bug machines. How far he'd gone since Elysium, then he thought about why he was thinking about this right after he had sex. He raised an eyebrow as he tried to figure this, and then decided against it. He looked into the mirror again, stood up straight and tensed up his torso and arms. He was obsessed with his looks and not even Miranda would deny how good he looked, that's what made him so obsessed with himself recently. How much Miranda liked it. He stopped and took a deep breath. _Might as well get dressed, and take a slow jog around the ship_...

"Shepard…don't leave me in here on my own." he heard Miranda call from the bedroom, using the same smooth, sensual, sexual tone that sent shivers down his spine. _Right after round two..._

_In the lounge…_

"…Soooooo. I fall out the sky ri-hick-right, and then out of nowhere. This massive sin-si-siiiiii-sign, comes…and says hello to me. I was like, oh man that's so-shit! urgh. I was like, cool…then I hit the building, and I waaaaake up thinking…awesome." slurred Arin, stinking of the various alcohols he poured down his throat, spinning in small circles on the bar stand as he told his most recent trippy dream to the majority of the male members of the crew, and Kasumi, who was live streaming the whole thing as it was happening. Arin had arrived not long ago, having washed himself in some random apartments shower and gotten himself changed into his pre-owned set of tribal armour he felt the need to appropriate some strong drinks, and that's exactly what he did, after he eventually navigated his way through the maintenance tunnels to get to where he was. The crew were in hysterics as Arin carried on acting out various dreams he could remember. "…So, so…soooooo." he did another little twirl, and fell backwards. Landing ass first on a bottle which somehow shot from underneath him, flinging itself right into Jacob who turned and fell on top of Kasumi. Everyone save them two burst into tears and they lay there for a bit, and for the first time ever, their dark brown eyes could look into more than outward appearance, something that Kasumi had only dreamt of happening for several weeks, and Jacob was stunned. He was at a loss for words, which didn't happen very often. Kasumi couldn't have asked for a more perfect moment with this man. They cocked their heads to the side slightly…

"Awwwww…how cute." Arin got up, cracked his neck a few times, Jacob and Kasumi looked up at Arin and then stood up, smiling at each other… "I need a piss…which ones the male bathroom"

"The one right at the end nearest the corridor." Arin sprinted off to the end. A few giggles were shared between the majority and when Arin went through the door high fives and laughs were shared.

_Inside the female toilets…_

Samara stepped out of the shower, the cold of the air giving her slight chills, tingling her somehow soft, and perfect skin. She looked into the mirror._ Eight hundred years, and still. Not bad Samara, not bad at all._ She rubbed the left side of her neck a little, then slowly laced her fingers over her left breast slowly making her way down onto her thigh. She took a deep breath and picked up her towel quickly wrapping it around her waist. She stopped what she was doing and looked up as the bathroom doors opened and a familiar looking character walked in and went straight for the toilet. She scanned the urinating man before her, same arm tattoos, same height, skin tone. Even the same helmet. _It can't be…_he strapped the armour back up as he finished tainting the inside of the toilet with a sickly shade of yellow.

"Arin?" he jumped higher than ever before, sobering up to the sound of this familiar voice, which he never thought he would ever hear again. _Shit_. "Arin, is that you? Answer me!" he looked down at the floor. _Of all the damned asari…_

"Heeey, Sa…" he was hit with a throw field and flew backwards into the nearby wall. Samara walked towards him and punched the part of his face that she could see. "Ow! Nice to see you too." she looked at him, eyes burning, well he couldn't tell. It was a mix of emotion, anger, hatred, sadness…maybe even happiness.

"What do you think you're doing here…" he looked up at her and cocked his head to the side. "…Oh no, no please don't tell me you're the new recruit." he smiled. "Argh!" she punched a wall out of anger. "I'd thought I'd seen enough of you back when…well, Argh!"

"Well sorry, ok. Fucking hell. You've changed since then."

"Yes I have."

"Still look good though, those three hundred treated you well." It took her a few seconds to adjust to what he just said, then she punched him again.

"Shut up! Argh I thought, argh…" she took a few deep breaths, and then remembered. "...You have a lot to answer for." she started to glow and as she glowed, Arin stood up, squaring up to her. The atmosphere changed. She knew what he was capable of and vice versa. But Arin knew he had the upper hand.

"Forgive and forget Samara."

"Why should I... if you weren't here per Shepard's request, the code would demand..."

"The code, code, cooooode...you're a justicar. Ohohohooo, that's rich, fucking rich. Hypocritical even. You say I hve a lot to answer for...look at yourself, you were there with me throughout the majority of what we did."

"Shut up."

"Make me…" those words brought back the last time they saw each other. Samara charged up a biotic slam, and Arin unsheathed his claws. Samara struggled fighting back all the emotions she felt seeing him again, hundreds of years away from her matron life, her mercenary life. And not even the loss of her daughter could have prepared her for this, the return of him into her life. "…Learn to let go, and to trust what I say. You were a part of it all too, Samara, and I swear I didn't know. I didn't know." and with that he walked off leaving Samara, alone, with the ghosts of her past…

_In Grunts little slice of arm wrestling heaven…_

"Come one Jack you can do better than that. I've had better competition from pyjaks, you whelp." Jack strained with all her might, even with biotics helping her she was no match for Grunt's raw strength. Eventually he started whistling to himself and Jack let out a shaky laugh.

"You're a cocky little bitch aren't you. haha…ugh!" she flung down onto the table as grunt smashed her hand down once again securing victory as the strongest on the ship. Jack shook her head and loosened her arm up. Tali started jumping around in delight.

"Another two thousand credits. It looks like you and Ken won't have much left soon will you Gabby. I've practically cleaned you out!"

"Alright, alright, calm down. We ain't out of this yet…come on Kenneth. We can win this one we just need to find someone stupid enough to arm wrestle the freak of nature." at that moment everyone except for jak and grunt (as jak doesn't remember much from many hours ago due to getting sucker punched and Grunt couldn't care less about the new psychopath) had an idea.

"Gabby, we should get that new guy down here might, win us some money back. Hey Tali, how long has he got to last against Grunt at least."

"Two minutes."

"Alright then let's go find him."

_A few minutes later…_

"So, how long have I got to last then." asked Arin

"Two minutes and you win our money back okay friend." said Ken, fingers crossed. Grunt and Arin locked arms and Jack held on top.

"Just wanna warn you krogan. I've put a few of your kind to the test before and won, flawlessly."

"None of them were me…"

"Alright then pussies get ready, Tali set the timer…three, two, one!" she let go of their arms and the straining began. Arin had felt confident up until he felt the strength within this krogan's arm, and Grunt was surprised with how strong Arin was as well. As the seconds rolled by the sweat started to roll down Arins face, ten seconds felt like ten minutes, but he held Grunt in place, for as long as possible.

"Ok thirty seconds have gone. Come on you've got this." Arin wasn't feeling so sure, the inside of his helmet was starting to steam up. He was struggling to see and the sweat was dribbling down his eyes. "One minute is up!" Grunt laughed a little and let out a little shaky breath. He wasn't as fazed but he could feel the pressure as well. He started to push harder, and Arin was struggling to fight back. He was struggling to see still and he could feel his hair getting wet through all the sweaty mist inside his helmet. "One minute thirty has gone…fifteen seconds left!" Arin couldn't hold it no longer and he could tell by the angle of his arm that he really close to hitting the table. "five, four, three, two…" Arin's hand slipped and grunt smashed his hand into the table, Arin couldn't believe how strong this krogan was. He let out a few short breaths and tried to wipe the sweat that had fallen onto his upper lip. Grunt jumped off of his chair, arms raised in victory, Tali stupidly decided to give Grunt a hug, which instantly turned into a bear hug as Grunt didn't exactly know what was going on so he went with what Okeer's imprints had said. Tali felt her back crack several times and at first she felt relief, then he started squeezing harder and that momentary pleasure turned into short, and possibly long term pain.

"Argh! Grunt please put me down, you're killing me!" he put her down immediately and she stumbled off and leaned on a nearby wall, slowly sliding herself down as the pain subsided slowly. Grut was about to apologise, but someone then tapped his back. Arin awaited, hand ready for a shaking.

"You, Grunt is it? Well it don't matter, you are the strongest krogan I've ever met. You've gotta come spar with me one of these days." Grunt laughed and took Arin's hand, hitting his shoulder as he shook his hand.

"Haha, hell yes. It'll give me something to do when I'm not with Shepard, killing big thing and breaking stuff…"

**Nipples…felt that was appropriate. Ok so yeah for those of you who like this just letting you know I'm going to try and be more consistent with my chapters and stuff like that. Any criticism or whatever whatever, well…you know what to do, if you feel like doing it. Also ay mistakes you notice, please notify me.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Citadel**

"Mr. Moreau, may I ask a question?"

"Sure EDI what do you want?"

"While the opinions of the crew members towards me doesn't actually affect me or, in a manner of speaking 'bother me'. I have noticed a dramatic change in your attitude towards me, and I just wanted to ask you…do you like me?" Joker's eyes opened up really wide, surprised with the fact EDI had asked her first human like question.

"Well 'like' is a strong word. I guess after a while I realised you were more than just an A!, you were weird glowing sphere thing on a stand as well as well. That I admit, I got used too, plus I have someon-I mean thing, something to talk too whilst I ain't doing shit…anyway be quiet I've gotta dock my baby." he shrugged off EDI's further questions as he did this, it was a larger ship so weaving it through the citadel's docking bays were a little bit more difficult. But he could pull it off without interruption he just didn't want to be forced into an awkward conversation with a glowing blue orb attached to a stand. "Alright EDI tell Shepard we've docked…so umm yeah EDI, how are you today…"

_On the citadel…_

Samara and Shepard had for waited what felt like an eternity for Arin to finish up his dealings with Sha'ira. He had been up there for an hour or two. Neither of them wanted to contemplate what he was doing up there, and somehow the thought wouldn't stop popping up into Samara's mind. And it was pissing her off. She was the last person who truly knew what he was like and he was undoubtedly doing more than talking with the consort, but what bugged her most, was why she cared at all. Shepard had noticed Samara had been gritting her teeth during the wait, as well as the fact that neither her, nor Arin had said a word on the way there. And he found it strange, usually the squad would make small conversation whilst they walked, today, the entire trip seemed awkward. Shepard was now getting slightly impatient, hell he even considered calling Arin on the earpiece. He looked up towards the stairs leading up to the consort's chambers questioning how someone can last so long…

_Inside the consort's chambers…_

"Ahhhhhhhhahahahahaaaaaa! Grrrrrrrrrawr!" he pulled her arms back allowing himself to go even deeper than he already was, the consort struggled to breathe. Moaning was not going to happen and the vibrating force of the two of them smacking into each other as he thrust and she was pulled back was too just too much for her to take. She couldn't breathe. He was deeper inside her than anyone ever had been, not even that krogan warlord went as deep as he was, nor was the krogan as rough. She remembered several of the stories she'd heard about the man who was now practically balls deep inside of her, not regretting this form of payment for information for one second. Was it bad that she liked it, having some weird alien with a much larger cock than anticipated destroy her, yes it was, did she care. No. Arin started pounding again not going for deepness instead, speed. He heard himself laugh and growl several times. He hated himself for it, but he couldn't help it, to him this was better than hunting, sex gave him physical pleasure as well as psychological. As time went on the hot, sweaty intensity of his epic pounding increased. She got driven further and further up the wall, every single inhale was halted, and each exhale was forced…yet she loved it. He dug his claws into her back, making her whimper a little, drawing a little blood, allowing himself to become intoxicated with its scent, nothing was a better aphrodisiac for his animalistic mind. Sha'ira definitely won't look very representable without slapping some medigel on her wounds, and after she had a very long shower.

"Ah-ah-ahh-ah pl-ah-ease-ah-ah-ah, stop!" she couldn't take him anymore he couldn't count how many times she'd climaxed, but he knew it was more than he had. Which was once. He pulled himself out of her, a gasp passing through her lips as his pulsating manhood slid its way out. He let out a growl as she clenched around the head of his throbbing member, making him want to dive right in again, but he didn't. He was asked to stop and stop he did. She turned around looking at the mostly naked masked man in front of her, body laden with tribal warrior tattoos and thick muscle, yet it all somehow held together in a slim frame. His skin was scaly like an asari's but with different pigment. He was menacing to say the least, near black, a mask to hide his face, scars, tats, claws, sharpened teeth and a monster cock. He was definitely a terrifying person. He smiled.

"Thanks for the information consort, we have to do this some other time. Just next time, it's gonna cost you haha."

"Yeah…"

"Hahahaha" Arin not entirely sure on what he should say next, got dressed and left Sha'ira to her own devices. When he arrived downstairs he got some looks off of the patrons and carried on walking. Shepard noticed him and got up, casually walking towards the natural born Casanova.

"Hey there Arin, how was your session?" as Shepard asked this question he pulled a cheeky expression on his face. Arin carried on walking and Shepard followed, Samara soon caught up with the after realising they had gone.

"Oh I got some information regarding what you're going to help me with…or I got information on the people who are going to give me information, regarding what I previously said."

"You're covered in sweat."

"Yeah I was also showing her my best workout techniques and stretches. You know push ups…pelvic thrusts, you know that sort of thing." Shepard shook his head from side to side. "Anyway…get another crew member and meet the blue suns in the C55 warehouse, whatever and where ever the fuck that means…I'll tell you more when you're on your way there."

"Arin! Wait!" Arin didn't listen and carried on running.

"He's quite a driven man he is." Samara walked up beside Shepard also shaking her head. "He hasn't changed one bit."

"You know him?"

"Yes…once, he was among the mercenary group I served in. He worked alongside me as we were the only biotics on the team. Except he also had a knack for stealth and sabotage. Everything was great until…the slave dealing. I thought he might have been picked off by the collectors but, no…do you want to go and get someone else, we might need a heavy hitter." Shepard nodded and put his hand on his earpiece.

"Joker, tell Grunt to get himself ready we're going to be down here for much longer than we hoped."

"Aye, aye commander."

_Twenty minutes later in warehouse C55…_

The mercs had been on edge for a while, the tell-tale sounds of footsteps, murmurs and the feeling of eyes peering into them was very off putting. Every second felt like deaths embrace was creeping one step closer to them. They knew they'd be dead soon anyway given their current dealings, information. And as it were just so happened to be awaiting the arrival of a 'buyer' for their information. Arin knew that these people were tied with the man he heard about in Omega. So now he remained patient. Awaiting the call he had been expecting for…

"Arin, you getting this." Arin heard a familiar war veteran's voice. Shepard was nearing the warehouse, the sky car moving at a faster than average speed as Grunt took the wheel.

"Yeah. I'm getting it."

"What's going on Arin? I'm not being left in the dark anymore. I want answers." Silence followed for a while.

"As you know I'm a slave, a native slave from my planet. Origia. I've been on the run from my last surviving master. The rest I've killed." Arin went silent again. "This man carried on searching for me when I went off world, when I covered my tracks and when everyone, even the shadow broker thought I was dead. I fell asleep in a hotel on an asteroid one night, feeling victorious for the first time in centuries. Then I wake up to see him staring at me. He almost killed me that day Shepard. I can't stand his constant torment anymore. He is still after me, and I need your help to kill him…so here's what you need to do with the blue suns…"

_Five minutes later…_

"Commander Shepard, never thought I'd ever have the pleasure of meeting you in person." said the blue suns commander, eyes squinting as Shepard, Samara and Grunt approached, readying themselves for a fight.

"And you are?" Shepard replied crossing his arms as he said so.

"My name is not important, so why are you here?"

"I need information. On a very…special man."

"Who." the merc pulled out a datapad containing the information on many people.

"Shepard don't give them his name, they're directly linked with him if what Sha'ira tells me is correct, meaning if you give his exact name he'll know i'm involved. Instead give them the description I told you about earlier." Arin whispered through the ear piece, Shepard trying hard not to lose focus on what he was doing.

"I don't know his name, but he's anything between 6 and 7 foot and dark skinned…long fangs, claws." looks were exchanged among the mercs, scared ones. All of the them tried hiding their facial expressions but it didn't work, it was quite apparent they knew who they were on about

"Listen friend. You're better off not talking about him at all, most who do, end up dead. Or working with us, so I'd walk away right about now if I were you, for my own sake. So in short, piss off."

"Grunt…" Grunt pulled out his shotgun and fired a warning shot. "Not without that information. Pass me that datapad and I'll pretend like I didn't hear that." The merc gritted his teeth.

"…I'm about to do you a favour Shepard, sick em boys…" Grunt fired a round and two mercs in front of him were blasted back by the shotgun blast, their ribcages ripping open in a beautiful array of different coloured internal organs. After that everything deteriorated into chaos, blood and bullets flying all over the place. A warp field being thrown from Samara every now and then, Grunts sick battle laughter somehow managing to overcome all of the sounds that filled the small warehouse, terrifying the blue suns mercs, and his allies. The mercs hadn't realised just how screwed they were until Grunt had started pushing forwards, and when biotic explosions started causing distortions everywhere that gut feeling telling them they were going to die increased. Shepard and Samara started moving forwards just as quickly as Grunt was, leaving in front of them blood, guts and mulched up pieces of plastic. The mercs were losing men rapidly, and Arin enjoyed the sudden chaotic explosion. Grunt charged one of the mercs, smacking him off towards a nearby wall. His maniacal laugh heightening in volume as he went further and further into his blood rage.

"Hahaha, yes. A good fight. It's been so long…" he blasted another merc into pieces. "…Ha-ha-haaa." Grunt once again began another charge right into the middle of all the action. Shepard was being careful, popping in and out of cover, taking out shields and popping headshots with the locust. He even started using pull every now and then, only to have that now helpless merc picked off by Samara, things were going well too, until Shepard was blasted back by a massive explosion. Samara, just noticing the now flying war hero, began running towards him, hand out offering him help, then he charged up his biotics, propelling his body forwards at break neck speeds, smashing into the rocket trooper who caused him pain. The rocket trooper started to fly away but Shepard didn't want that. He pulled the defenceless merc back towards him with a pull field, breaking the mercs ribs as his body was crushed by the conflict of forces his body was having to endure. Shepard held up his arm, aimed his weapon and…

"Shepard behind you!" Shepard turned only to feel the merc leaders gun hit him across the face. His visor almost breaking from the impact. The merc pointed the gun towards Shepard's head.

"Look at what your smart mouth got you, hero." he started to close his finger on the trigger, then out of nowhere and arrow poked through the centre of his forehead. His mouth hung open, and his body slumped to the floor. The one responsible for the arrow was stood not far behind the now dead mercenary captain. A sick smile playing across his lips. He sprinted forwards, slinging the bow underneath his arm and around his neck and charged up his own biotics…for a punch. Shepard had seen throw fields powerful enough to be used in I similar way, like Jack against the YMIR mechs back on purgatory, but never had he seen biotics used to just punch someone, the person at the moment, was the merc with a broken rib cage. As a result of the punch, not only did the merc turn into a thick paste of intestines and plastic, but this paste was kindly distributed to the majority of the warehouse. Shepard stared amazed for one second before getting up and spraying an entire clip into a row of stupefied mercs. Arin, now a part of the fight, noticed Samara was pinned down. Looking at Shepard they both obviously noticed the same thing.

"Shepard cover me!" Arin began his mad sprint and when he was half way he jumped the gap between them. Then he once again succumbed to the feral side of himself. He grabbed one of the mercs heads and jumped onto his shoulders, instead of forcing him down however, he pulled up on the merc's skull as he pushed down on the merc's shoulder with his feet, the merc's skull and spine somehow not separating from each other as he pulled harder, ripping out the poor souls back, dragging as much out as possible before snapping what he didn't need off. He then wrapped the spine around another stupified mercs throat choking and eventually crushing the mercs wind pipe as the spine was pulled tighter around his neck. Shepard had killed the other three merc's that were surrounding Samara and now all that remained were the five that were cornered, by a psychopathic super krogan. He stood there taking all of their abuse, waiting for them to run out of ammo, Arin would have laughed really hard at this sight had some random merc not butted the back of his head with their gun. Arin, not entirely sure where the hell that merc came from, responded with the rending of said merc's flesh from bone via claws and teeth, the merc soon died from being strewn all over the floor. Shepard jaw hung open for yet another second, this time from surprise. And a horrible foreboding gut feeling telling him that he might have just made a terrible decision in recruiting this alien. Shepard turned away from the now feasting Arin and cautiously made his way towards all of the mercs and a very pent up Grunt. Arin stood there after eating a bit of the merc, waiting for Samara to say something. She didn't. He then walked towards her, looking at her he noticed she was hurt, badly. He picked up the pace and as soon as he was within arms reach of her she collapsed. He caught her just before she hit the blood soaked floor. She was still conscious and immediately Arin ripped off a little bit of the fabric in his armour. He quickly wrapped it around the wound in her arm, however he couldn't do anything about the shots to her stomach. "You ok?" she nodded. "Good. Can't have you dying on me now can I." he looked towards a weird red box with a white cross in the middle. He didn't understand what it meant. He couldn't read signs or words. He could only guess. He picked up the box and put it next to Samara. "What is this." She looked at the box, eyes half open.

"Uh-hh, medigel, Arin." he looked at it surprised that it came in containers like this, and opened it up. He took out the bottle and poured it onto her wound, much to her surprise. She ignored the sting and moved her arm out Arin's way so he could rub it in. Another thing that took her by surprise was how gentle he was. Back in her mercenary days when he used to patch her up on missions he would just quite literally slap it on and leave it, but now. He was gentle. By the time he had finished the medigel had already started to work its magic, sealing the wound and stinging like hellfire.

"You feel better any better." she looked at Arin and went for a nod again, but this time decided to tell the truth.

"Not yet, thank you Arin."

"No problem. I'm sorry about the stinging, that's the price you pay for that stuff."

"It's fine. I'm fine, and I know." Samara didn't want to look into his eyes. She didn't want to talk to him, and Arin knew this, but that was the exact opposite of what he wanted. But regardless he got up and heard several gunshots and several thuds. He smiled at himself as he made his way towards the Mercenary leader, tripping up on several bodies eventually making it to that all-important datapad. When he picked it up he heard Shepard call his name. He turned to see what the hell it was. He speed walked, not looking forward to what Shepard.

"Arin…eating people, whats wrong with you?"


End file.
